The present invention relates to a game in general, and more particularly to a game which involves a determination and/or guessing of a pattern selected by the opposing player or players from a limited number of patterns available for selection.
Various games involving somewhat similar concepts are already known. Thus, for instance, it is already known to arrange differently configurated targets on a grid of columns and rows in such a manner as to be concealed from an opposing player, and to eliminate these targets by calling for particular intersections of the rows and columns of the opposing player. If a target is present at the particular intersection, it will be "hit" and then the vicinity of the intersection will be explored to determine whether any other portions of the target may be present thereat. As challenging as this game may be, it still offers only a limited range of possibilities and requires a low amount of skill, imagination and foresight. The element of chance and luck plays a very important role in this game and, for all intents and purposes, no strategy can be developed for playing the game.